User talk:MCGPY the duke of awsomeness
I very strongly suggest you stop this nonsense before you draw attention of the admins. That is if you even care about staying on this site... link=User:ToaTusk 17:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki. I must however inform you that your behavior at the moment is absolutely unacceptable. I do not wish that you should get in any more trouble that what you have accomplished already; but if you rile up any more users on this Wiki--I will pass on a message to my superiors. Again, I do not want to have daunting ground between us; but you must adhere to the wiki policy; and respect fellow community members. If you have any questions, feel free to send a message to me or any other members of the CBW Staff. Thank you for your time, --'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 17:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Huh? I see FireDrag has already stated most of your issues, but one of mine was your fake website link. Did you really think "Do I need One, do I ****ing need one would be acceptable? Like Firedrag said, stop this stuff now before the admins get involved. link=User:ToaTusk 17:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Warning Could we stop the misogyny (no, I will not respond if you ask what it means)? It's hardly funny, it's bound to offend other users, and I won't be having it. You've already been warned once. Please don't waste my time and stop now. Shadowmaster 01:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) toyour qeuston i would. if you wernt geting in trouble for asking the happy has arrived 07:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I am not interested... link=User:ToaTusk 18:02, October 18, 2014 (UTC) If you can build good MOCs, then go for it. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Final Warning I regret to inform you that your article, Rise of Hell, has been deleted for violation to Wiki policy. It has been brought to the administrative staff's attention that, in the two days you have been on our site, you have been posting a number of poorly-written blogs, which feature images belonging to other users in combination with silly captions and insulting remarks, as well as the creation of the aforementioned Rise of Hell article. Now, while you have made it clear that you are unable to upload your own photographs using a tablet, there really is no excuse for the vulgarity or derogatory nature of your comments on pictures that are not yours. Similarly, there was absolutely no excuse for the highly-controversial subject matter that was found on your page. This is a website based around a children's toyline. It is by no means appropriate to make so many references to Hell in one story, especially since Hell isn't something that exists in the BIONICLE canon. There's really no reason to be bringing it over into a story. At all. As you are a relatively new user to the site, some degree of leniency could be afforded here. However, with that in mind, I have seen you create four totally irrelevant blog posts, one unintelligible article, and one article that was so inappropriate that it got deleted on sight. You have posted heated, offensive comments and committed several acts of image theft. Your contributions to Custom BIONICLE Wiki thus far are of such deplorable standard that they can be considered vandalism. For this reason, the admin team are in agreement that you are to be granted your final warning before disciplinary action is taken. I want you to heed the full severity of this warning. In just two days you have gotten yourself into this position. I think this should speak volumes about your actions on our site. I strongly suggest reading through the Wiki Policy so you can familiarize yourself with the behavior that is expected of you in this community. We do not tolerate spam. We do not tolerate insults. And, above all, we do not tolerate such disturbing content. One more violation of policy and you will be issued with a ban. Like I said, read the Wiki Policy. It should have been the first thing you did when you joined. It would explain all of this to you. The rules establish what is and what is not acceptable. It doesn't matter if kids shows make reference to Hell outside of this site. We are Custom BIONICLE Wiki, and we have certain standards here. Standards that we have clearly-established and task people with enforcing. We've had these rules for a long time and don't plan on changing just to fit the nature of your story. I don't need a poorly-phrased explanation of why the story was so dark. I don't need you to incorrectly tell me that Karzahni was similar to Hell. I don't need you to tell me that BIONICLE was marketed at a teenage audience and expect to be exempt from clearly-established Wiki policy because of it. There is no room for justification here. You remain on extremely thin ice. Impending Ban Something tells me not to believe your 'apology.' MCGPY, you have been nothing but a liar and a troll the whole time you've been on the site. The admins have been reasonable with you, but that continues to a point. This is way over the line and you can probably expect to be banned by the end of the day. I hope you enjoy the consequences of your actions. It is by no fault but your own that this has happened. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:43, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Block I see. Vague threats and cussing rarely tend to be taken seriously, nor do they end well when addressed at a site administrator. Our blocking policy should provide you with any relevant details you may have missed in regards to the reasoning behind your 2 week block. I think you can probably guess what you did wrong. Provided you tighten up your behavior, you will be welcome to return once your block has expired. Why? pardon mcgpy i had discovered that you had stolen my wikia account for cruel things and i need to know why your doing this to me and more importantly what gave you that very purpose to do so, what did i ever do to you? SM trusted you and you betrayed and used me so there must be some reason your doing this, i need to know why? ~~joshuajacobson95~~